The Brief siblings and The Snow
by Mizookie
Summary: The Breif siblings have a little fun in the snow.


It was a beautiful snowy day. The snow looked so beautiful and made everything in the area look like a winter wonderland. It wasn't snowing to heavy or to light. It was just perfect. Trunks waited for his little sister to be released from school. He didn't really understand why he had to pick her up, the girl was strong enough to take care of herself. Then again, she was only 8. She wasn't training like he was at her age so that did make her weaker. Even though she wasn't trained, she is still strong.

The 18 year old waited a little longer and then spotted a glimpse of blue hair. Stuffing his hands deeper in his dark green jacket and walked over to his baby sister. His little sister looked so adorable in the snow. The snow flakes sat on top of her blue hair and her eyes seemed to shine. Trunks chuckled slightly when he saw her tutu. Even in the snow, she will always wear that thing.

" Big brother!" She yelled and ran to him. Her red jacket was making it a little hard for her to move but she managed to move pretty fast.

" Hi Bra-oof!" He grunted as she jumped into his chest, knocking him down onto the snow.

" I missed you! Did you miss me?! Look at all the pretty snow!" Bra exclaimed in amusement and spread her arms out as she sat on Trunks's chest.

Trunks sighed and smiled up at his little sister. " How was your day little sis?" He asked.

" Great! I had a lot of fun and oh! I almost forgot, I made you something!" She said happily.

He sat up and readjusted his red wool hat. " What did you make me?" He asked. Bra was always known for making things and handing them to people. Some were really good and others were…not.

Bra went into her pink back pack, moving her red scarf out of the way and pulled out a paper snowman. It had a black hat with matching buttons with a carrot nose. It was pretty good. Trunks got up from the snow and placed his little sister down on her feet. " Its lovely Bra. I think I'll hang it up in my room." He said.

Bra's face lite up. She smiled happily. She skipped next to Trunks as they walked home. She skipped a little slower when she heard Trunks humming a song. She looked up at him curiously. " Whatcha humming?" She asked.

" A Christmas song."

" Why?"

" Its snowing. Its seems right since its snowing."

Bra looked at Trunks. Her brother was a strange one. He was so random. " What's the name of the song?" She asked.

" I don't know. I only know one verse. So I'm just humming the melody of the song." He explained.

" What part of the song do you remember?"

" It goes like this, '_ the fire is slowly dying, and my dear were still goodbyeing, the lights go on and I know, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow'_." Trunks sang softly.

" I know that song! I just cant remember the name." Bra pouted. It was always the song you like you cant remember.

" Tell me about it."

" Why don't you sing out loud and just repeat that verse?"

" Because I'll look like an idiot!" Trunks exclaimed.

" To who?"

" To my inner self, 2p Trunks." Trunks said.

" But he's not real." Bra argued.

Trunks didn't answer. He picked up a pile of snow and dropped it on Bra. He laughed as her head popped out of the snow. She shook her head to get all of the snow off.

" Trunks!" She whined.

Trunks clutched his sides and laughed even harder. Bra glared at him and growled. She smirked evilly and picked up all of the snow around her. She hovered a little and threw all the snow at Trunks, knocking his off his balance and causing him to fall in a pile of slush. Bra giggled as Trunks glared at her.

" Oh you wanna play like that do ya?" He said wickedly.

Bra grinned and nodded her head. " Alright then." Trunks said with a smirk. " Lets play!" With that, the snow ball fight of all time began. Demi sayian vs. demi sayian. Who's going to win?

Trunks threw snowballs the size of his head as Bra ducked for cover. Bra picked up a giant snowball and threw it at Trunks, hitting him slightly in the arm. " Ah! Dear kami! I'm hit! Man down! Man down!" He said dramatically and clutched his right arm. He used his left arm to throw a snow ball at Bra, landing a hit in her chest.

" Ah! Medic!" She shouted and fell on a pile of snow. The siblings laughed. Winner of the match: Trunks with a ko! Trunks walked over to her and gave her his hand. She smiled wider and took it. He pulled her up onto his shoulders.

" Where to madam?" He asked in a British accent.

Bra giggled. " To my house, my good man!" She said in the same accent.

Trunks began to float before shooting off. He may never admit this but he enjoyed spending time with his baby sister. He treasured her more than anything in the world. He had fun with her and enjoyed every minute of it.

" I love you Trunks." Bra said.

" I love you too, Bulla."

* * *

I bet your wondering, where did this come from? Well, its based off what i did today with my little sister when i picked her up from school. It snowed early and i just put how i feel about my little sister on paper. I love her so much. Shes my whole world.

P.S Those of you wondering when ill update without you, its on hold. im going to finish my popular story first and then focus all my attention on that story kay? kay.


End file.
